


Thunder Storms

by SirsMono



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Fluff, Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Short One Shot, Storms, Tbh this is probably the fluffiest thing I'll ever write-, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono
Summary: Captain Puffy took in kid Dream and loved him as if she was her own.What happends when there is a storm outside and Puffy hears Dream softly knocking on her bedroom door?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Thunder Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Puffy and Dream being mother and son, 'duckling' is such a cute nickname people should use it more.

Dream, who was 10 years old, had been living with Puffy for a while now.

He was still apprehensive and defensive towards her even when following her around like a duckling, lord knows what happend to the poor boy to make him that way.

Puffy had found Dream trying to sneak into her bakery when it was passed closed, he was muddy and she could faintly see old tear tracks on his face.

She had instantly taken him in and given him a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, being mindful of the way he flinched when she moved too fast towards him or at something.

Dream, at that time, had been wearing a mask over his face, when asked why he wore it he just muttered  
"....I don't like my face..."

Puffy had thought for a moment and told him to hold that thought while she went over into the kitchen area and reached up onto a shelf that hung above the stove top.

There it had held a plain white hand crafted mask with a painted on smiley face, she had taken it down and walked back to where the boy was sitting hunched over himself, had given it to him with the promise that she trusted him with it enough and that it was his now.

Dream had hesitantly taken the mask into his small caloused hands while muttering a quick, awed, "..Thanks..."

He had turned away from Puffy so she could only see the back of his head while he took off his, now old, mask and replaced it with the new one.

Dream slowly turned back around towards Puffy again, and even through the slightly ominous painted smile she could see a real smile behind it as his aura radiated happiness.

That was a little over a month ago now, now she was tucked into her bed as the storm raged outside her window, witch occasional lightning strikes lighting up her face.

It was a cold night, the thunder raged overhead as rain bounced heavily off the roof top.

Puffy had been getting around to falling asleep completely when she heard a hesitant knock at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" She answered back sleepily, "You can come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Dream's small frame, his mask was off and his eyes showed a hint of fear.

Puffy raised herself up onto her elbows as she peered at him through the darkened room.

"Yes, duckling? Is something wrong?" She asked softly, carefully making sure not to scare him off with a slightly raised voice.

Dream was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickered towards the window when lightning stroke again and he brought his arms up close to his chest protectively as he looked back at Puffy while gulping.

"I..u-um.." He stuttered, "I- I don't like thunder, Mo- Madam Puffy..." His voice was soft, just barely above a whisper that was hardly heard over the loud banging of the thunder.

Puffy's sleep filled mind took a moment to process his words before she gave a small smile and raised up her blanket a bit as a way to invite him.

"Of course you can duckling."

Dream's face lit up in a surprised smile as he sprinted to Puffy's bed to climb up onto it and snuggled into the covers.

Puffy lowered the blanket she was holding onto his body while lying down besides him, she thought for a moment before stiffly and slowly putting her arms around him.

His eyes opened slightly as he glanced up at her under his eyelashes as he moved his head up just enough to rest his forhead against onto where her neck met her shoulder.

Puffy's arms relaxed onto him, wrapping one arm around him to rub his back and the other to shield his ears against the roaring thunder, Dream wiggled closer.

They both woke up the next morning still huddled together as if they were mother and son (and perhaps they were?).

For the first time, Dream had protectively held Puffy's hand as she went out shopping for more baking ingredients.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this fluffy enough??? I thought of half of this in school and just went with the flow.


End file.
